The invention relates to a sewing machine for the automatic sewing of an endless edge on an elastic portion of a workpiece, having a guide device for guiding the edge towards a sewing location of the sewing machine.
A sewing machine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,541. There is disclosed in this patent the method of sewing, largely automatically, a seam on openings of different widths on workpiece portions that have a certain elasticity. The tension, required for this sewing operation, is automatically adjusted.